Gewächshausgeschichten
by Draco's stuffed unicorn
Summary: Nachdem Neville anfangs des vierten Jahres seine Erzfeindin rettet, sind die Dinge nicht mehr so einfach, wie sie mal waren. Enthält: Kuchenschlachten mit Peeves, Nevilles verrückte Oma und viele schnulzige Liebesgeschichten.


Seufzend rollte sich Neville aus seinem Bett in dem er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Er packte seine Schulsachen und schlich leise aus dem Schlafsaal, um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er die Spinne immer noch vor sich sehen. Sie krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, rollte von einer Seite zur anderen. Professor Moody hatte sie so lange leiden lassen… Das Schlimmste war, dass sich die Augen im Laufe der Nacht in die seiner Mutter verwandelt zu haben schienen.

Die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im vierten Jahr hatte Neville wirklich geschafft, doch er würde darüber hinwegkommen. Er kam immer über alles hinweg. Außerdem war Professor Moody danach sehr nett gewesen und hatte ihm sogar Bücher über Pflanzen ausgeliehen. Beim Gedanken an die detaillierten Zeichnungen des mittelamerikanischen Wasserspuckers musste er beinahe lächeln.

Als er in der großen Halle ankam, waren von den Gryffindors nur Alicia und Katie schon beim Frühstück. Sie schienen tief in ein Gespräch vertieft. Er wollte nicht stören und setzte sich einige Plätze weiter weg. Als er seinen zweiten Toast vertilgt hatte, tauchte der grosse Waldkauz seiner Oma, Belwing, über ihm auf. Natürlich, er hatte den ersten Brief des Schuljahres noch gar nicht bekommen …

Die Eule kreiste einmal über ihm und warf ihm dann einen schweren Umschlag auf den Kopf. Alicia und Katie grinsten -

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob sich irgendeine außerirdische Macht einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste stolpern zu lassen.

Er nahm den schweren Brief in die Hand. Viele Seiten, gefüllt mit Anweisungen und Drohungen: Er solle sich dieses Jahr doch endlich mehr Mühe geben, es täte ihm gut, etwas abzunehmen, sein Vater hätte viel bessere Noten gemacht, sonst würde nie etwas aus ihm werden usw. Bis jetzt hatte er jedes Jahr einen solchen Brief gekriegt und er hatte absolut keine Lust, sich damit zu befassen. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen und so stand er auf, um noch einmal die Erklärungen für den Auflösetrank durchzugehen, den sie heute brauen sollten.

Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Allein das Feld auf seinem Stundenplan anzublicken, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Doch der Brief lag schwer in seiner Tasche und Neville nahm sich vor, in diesem Semester bessere Noten zu schreiben und keinen Trank mehr zu versauen. Vielleicht wäre Oma dann endlich einmal so stolz auf ihn, wie sie auf seinen Vater gewesen war.

Er konnte seinen Vorsatz genau sieben Minuten lang halten. Dann explodierte sein Kessel in einer Explosion, die mit Seamus' Besten mithalten konnte.

„Longbottom!", schrie Snape. „Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr das Zweihorn unter gar keinen Umständen vor den Krötenaugen dazufügen sollt? Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen und fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen schierer Unfähigkeit. Und jetzt raus aus meinem Klassenzimmer, bevor du uns noch alle in die Luft jagst!"

Und Neville ging, von Kopf bis Fuß mit Zaubertrank bespritzt, der Löcher in seinen Umhang und seine Jeans brannte. Sie waren so gross, dass man darunter seine alten türkisen Boxershorts sehen konnte, was bei Lavender und Parvati einen hysterischen Lachanfall auslöste.

Wie viel schlimmer konnte ein Tag noch werden?

Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße aus der Schule, dorthin, wo er sich immer sicher und geborgen fühlte. Die Gewächshäuser strahlten in der Morgensonne, als wollten sie ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken reißen. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeheitert werden und wählte deshalb Gewächshaus Nummer acht.

Er öffnete die Tür und der Ast einer Zitterknolle zuckte vor dem Licht zurück. Feuchte Dunkelheit umfing ihn und legte sich wie ein Tuch auf seine aufgewühlte Seele. Er entspannte sich langsam und versuchte, möglichst lautlos den Weg zu seiner Lieblingspflanze zu finden. Die Pflanzen in Nummer acht liebten die Stille, wie sie die Nacht liebten und es war nicht klug, sie zu stören.

Jemand anderes wusste davon aber offensichtlich nichts. Neville hörte schwere Atemzüge und dann einen Schluchzer. Jemand weinte, schniefte und redete gleichzeitig: „Ich will das nicht … was denken die sich … ich werde niemals, niemals …"

Das Schluchzen wurde lauter und verzweifelter.

„Psst!", warnte Neville leise. „Du weckst …"

Die Gestalt stieß einen hohen spitzen Schrei aus, der eindeutig klarstellte, dass die Person weiblich war. Neville zuckte ob der Lautstärke des Schreies zusammen.

„Nein, du musst dich beruhigen", versuchte er das Mädchen zu beschwichtigen, doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Lass mich los, nein, ich will nicht, lass mich!", schrie sie panisch.

„Die Pflanzen", erkannte Neville. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Gewächshaus, stolperte über Wurzeln, Blumentöpfe und Eimer und zog schließlich seinen Zauberstab.

„Sei ruhig, sie reagieren auf Lärm", flüsterte er, als sie eine Pause einlegte, um zu Atem zu kommen „Wie fühlen sie sich an? Stachlig? Ledrig? Feucht?", fragte er.

Das Mädchen erkannte, dass es nicht er war, der sie festhielt und keuchte: „Hilfe! Hilf mir!"

„Wie fühlen sie sich an? Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn ich weiss, was dich festhält!", rief Neville, der auch langsam in Panik geriet. Prompt spürte er einen dicken Ast, der versuchte, sich um seinen Arm zu winden. Schnell schüttelte er ihn ab und wiederholte seine Frage.

„Äh... wie ein klebriges Netz. Sie sind in meinem Gesicht und haben so was wie Saugnäpfe…", japste sie endlich, erstaunlich genau für die Situation.

Listen mit magischen Pflanzen ratterten durch Nevilles Kopf, bis er wusste, mit was er es zu tun hatte: die turkmenische Filetta, sehr gefährlich und allergisch nur auf-

„_Vaporus!_", schrie er, aus seinem Zauberstab schossen blaue Funken und im ganzen Gewächshaus zerfielen Blumentöpfe und Regale zu Staub. Es gab mehrere klatschende Geräusche, als um sie herum Pflanzen zu Boden stürzten. Neville fragte sich kurz, ob Professor Sprout ihm das jemals verzeihen würde - gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass er den Spruch zuvor noch nie geschafft hatte und er grinste kurz.

Dann steckte er den Zauberstab in den Ärmel und tastete nach dem Mädchen. Sie hielt sich an seiner Hand fest und gemeinsam suchten sie ihren Weg aus diesem friedlichen Dschungel, der plötzlich so feindlich geworden war. Es war nicht einfach, da sich die anderen Pflanzen einmischten und versuchten, sie zu umschlingen, doch irgendwie gelangten sie zum Ausgang.

Als Neville die Tür aufstieß, fühlte er sich plötzlich großartig. Egal wie schlecht der Tag bisher gewesen war, er hatte gerade jemanden gerettet und das konnte ja nur gut sein. Vielleicht war er jetzt auch ein Held, so wie Harry!

Er drehte sich um - und war sich nicht mehr sicher. Hinter ihm stand Millicent Bulstrode, die schlimmste Slytherin seines Jahrganges (wenn man Pansy Parkinson, die Schulhure, nicht mitzählte). Bulstrode, das Mannweib, das ihn mit ihrer Gang jeden zweiten Tag zum Spaß verprügelte.

„Du!", keuchte er und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja, ich, Longbottom. Hattest wohl etwas anderes erwartet, was? Glaub' jetzt ja nicht, dass ich auf die Knie gehe, nur weil du diese Pflanze erledigt hast! Ich hätte nicht geschrien, wenn du dich nicht so angeschlichen hättest! Oh und wehe, du erzählst das irgendjemandem. Ich reiß dir den Kopf ab, stecke ihn auf eine Stange und mache das zum neuen Slytherinwappen!", stieß Millicent in einem keuchenden Schwall hervor. Da er noch nie einen ganzen Satz aus ihrem Munde gehört hatte, ging er davon aus, dass sie ziemlich unter Schock stand.

Neville, voll mit Adrenalin und glücklich, am Leben zu sein, grinste bei der Vorstellung von sich als Slytherinwappen. Moment, er grinste - hatte er den Verstand verloren? Für so was waren andere schon Kopf voran mit einem Dauerklebefluch in Kloschüsseln geklebt worden.

„Ja, das würde sicher besser aussehen als eure olle Schlange", konterte er. Dann bemerkte er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen und unwillkürlich fragte er: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Warum kommst du auf die Idee, mir könnte es nicht gut gehen?", fragte Millicent sarkastisch. „Ich bin von oben bis unten mit Staub bedeckt, eine Riesenpflanze wollte mich fressen und werde vom dämlichsten Gryffindor überhaupt gerettet. Bald wird die ganze Schule über mich lachen, ich werde verheiratet und außerdem tut das verdammt weh! Nein, mir geht's toll!"

„Du hast noch die blutige Netzstruktur auf deiner Haut, den Schleim der Beutelfeige und … oh, die Tränenspuren vergessen", antwortete er gereizt. Wenn sie seine Hilfe nicht wollte, dann eben nicht. Sarkasmus war nicht immer die klügste, doch oftmals die einzige Weise, mit Slytherins klarzukommen, ohne sich wie ein totaler Versager zu fühlen. Man kassierte dafür aber auch am meisten Prügel.

Sie wischte sich unbewusst übers Gesicht und vermischte das Blut aus den Striemen mit dem Staub, der sich auf ihren nassen Wangen niedergelassen hatte. Gegen seinen Willen fühlte Neville so etwas wie Mitleid.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu Pomfrey, die Striemen könnten sich durch den Staub entzünden", bot er zögernd an.

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Damit du gleich dem Ersten von deiner Heldentat erzählen kannst, dem wir begegnen? Ausserdem möchte ich lieber nicht mit halbnackten Gryffindors gesehen werden", schnappte das breitschultrige Mädchen nach einem Blick auf seine nun noch weiter enthüllte Boxershorts und stampfte davon. Der Auftritt war beinahe perfekt, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie ein Schniefen nicht verbergen konnte.

Neville dessen Beine auf einmal nachgaben, setze sich auf den Boden und starrte ihr hinterher. Während er das seltsame Gespräch in seinem Kopf noch einmal durchging, entdeckte er ein kleines Detail, das seine Belustigung über Millicents karierte Haut ein wenig in den Hintergrund schob.

„ … Bald wird die ganze Schule über mich lachen, ich werde verheiratet…"

Millicent Bulstrode hatte Zaubertränke geschwänzt und sich im Gewächshaus die Augen ausgeheult, weil sie mit irgendeinem Arschloch verheiratet werden sollte, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Neville wusste, dass arrangierte Ehen unter Reinblütern gang und gäbe waren, doch wenn er sich die Slytherins in seinem Jahrgang darüber so anschaute, würde er sich auch in einem Gewächshaus verkriechen und heulen. Man stelle sich vor, er müsste Pans, Nott, Malfoy oder noch schlimmer _Crabbe_ heiraten …

Buah, da würde er doch lieber mit Trelawney oder seinetwegen mit einem Kröter Ringe tauschen


End file.
